


the universe will wait (for a little while)

by sealestial



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Shower Sex, Vibrators, for real this is just f/f shieth smut, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealestial/pseuds/sealestial
Summary: Keira (Keith) and Shiro have some fun in the shower.





	the universe will wait (for a little while)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epiproctan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/gifts), [overachievious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overachievious/gifts).



> this is for sam and colleen: the kogang who inspire me every day and make my whole life brighter just by being part of it. 
> 
> as always, all characters are 18+, vld isn't mine, etc, etc.
> 
> enjoy!

Shiro is the most beautiful when under the spray of a shower, with water running in rivulets between her breasts and over her muscled stomach and down the curve of her hips. It makes Keira want to touch, to kiss, to _suck_ on all that beautiful scarred skin. She wants to mouth at the scars that surround the top of Shiro’s prosthetic and reassure her girlfriend that they only add to her beauty.

Those thoughts linger as Keira tosses the last of her clothes in the general direction of the laundry basket, then joins Shiro in the shower. Keira has to run a hand through her hair so it doesn’t plaster itself to her face before she can lean up and press their mouths together. It’s gentle, it’s a greeting, and it doesn’t take Shiro long to pull away and smile down at Keira.

They’re close—close enough that their breasts press together and flatten slightly against their chests. Shiro’s nipples are already hard and Keira can feel herself getting wet in response. She wants to mouth at them, but the prosthetic hand suddenly gripping her ass stops her from moving far enough away to get where she wants to go.

And then pulling away at all seems like a very, very bad idea because Shiro is kissing her messily. Their tongues tangle; Shiro bites at Keira’s bottom lip and pulls her even closer. If they weren’t in the shower, Keira bets she’d be able to feel their wetness.

Keira has to tear her mouth away to gasp and try to grind against Shiro’s thigh, because Shiro’s prosthetic fingers are slipping slowly, _agonizingly slowly_ , towards Keira’s pussy. Those sinful fingers are rubbing at her entrance, not even pushing inside but just _teasing._ They trail from her hole to her clit and then the little bundle of nerves is being pinched and rolled between Shiro’s forefinger and thumb and Kiera’s moan echoes off the tiled walls of the bathroom.

There’s a low, husky murmur from Shiro that sounds like “Baby, how are you this beautiful?” but Keira’s a little too distracted to really pay much attention to it. Her body’s been set aflame by Shiro’s touch; she feels too empty and she aches because she _needs_ those fingers inside her. Keira desperately tries pressing her hips against Shiro’s hand, but the taller woman isn’t giving her what she wants. Instead, the touches are getting lighter and more fleeting and Kiera ends up whining in protest.

” _Shiro, c’mon—“_ she says, voice verging on a hoarse whisper.

“Patience, baby,” Shiro says in return.

Then both her girlfriend’s hands, one flesh and one metal, are gripping Keira’s hips and spinning her around. Shiro pins her to the tiled wall the showerhead is attached to, further soaking them both. The tiles are cold against Keira’s nipples and she can’t help but rub them against those rough little lines in between said tiles because Shiro’s paid woefully little attention to her breasts.

Though, Shiro’s now kneeling behind Keira and that can only mean good things. Her flesh hand is gripping Kiera’s ass, keeping her spread wide, and the prosthetic hand is back at Keira’s hole. She presses light kisses to the base of Keira’s spine as Shiro’s metal fingers rub and tease—only pushing inside Keira when she really starts to squirm.

The red paladin is still rubbing herself against the wall, undulating her whole body in time with the thrusts of Shiro’s finger. At first it’s gentle, because Keira knows Shiro never wants to hurt her, but once she’s soaking wet and making high, needy sounds in the back of her throat—Shiro unceremoniously thrusts a second finger into her. Then a third. And then she _curls_ them just so, and _fuck fuck shit fuck hell damn—_ Keira might be yelling.

Shiro doesn’t stop when Keira comes the first time; she fucks her through it and reaches the flesh hand up to pinch at Keira’s considerably reddened nipples when the red paladin arches away from the wall.

The second time, Keira does scream. She rides Shiro’s metal fingers through her orgasm and half the things that come out of her mouth are nonsense. She thinks it might stop at two, or at least they’ll take a break because Shiro’s usually concerned about her by this point. But no, because a fourth finger enters Keira and they’re all stretching her so, so wide and it feels so, so good.

And then, _and then_ , Shiro’s prosthetic starts vibrating.

Those fingers are pressed against that spot that made Keira scream, they’re filling her up so well, and the vibrations are causing aftershocks to echo up her body. Shiro’s got her thumb pressed against Keira’s clit and that’s vibrating too and it feels so good it almost _hurts._ Keira’s lost all control of her hips; she’s just grinding and jerking against Shiro’s hand because _fuck_. The pleasure is an all-consuming fire and god she doesn’t mind being burnt alive if it’s Shiro with the match.

Keira doesn’t know how many times she comes, honestly. She loses count after three because everything blurs into a haze of pleasure and nigh-pain that gives her a high better than any of the shit that they’ve gotten from Rolo has.

All she knows is that at some point, she slid to her knees because her legs were simply too wobbly to support her. She’s leaning against Shiro now, who’s stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head, with her legs sprawled out in front of her. Shiro might be murmuring something about how well Keira did, but she’s far too lost in the afterglow to take much notice.

Really at that matters right now is how warm Shiro is, how soft her breasts are and how comfortable she is to lay against, how the gentle spray of the shower is still washing Keira clean and how concrete the knowledge that they’ll go lay in bed together once her legs work again is.

Saving the universe is important and all, but they really have to do this again.

  
…Keira plans on finding a vibrating alien dildo before then.  

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk about shiethbians (shieth lesbians) you can hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sealestial_) or [tumblr](https://sealestial.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
